


Chosen For Pleasure

by loyalKuro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalKuro/pseuds/loyalKuro
Summary: (18 BL male x male) Naruto Uzumaki finds himself sitting next to the new boy in his last year of high school, will he focus on his studies or be drawn to the sexy jock by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. (NaruKiba) (Use of Marijuana)
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It was pretty early in the morning when I woke up as I could still hear the morning birdsong and a distinct morning light creep through the sides of the blinds. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and the harsh red glare told me that it was 6.04. It wasn't that I couldn't sleep, more that my Dad was running round the house, he wasn't entirely trying to be quiet.

It took about ten more minutes before I could even attempt to get up. I lumbered, fully naked with a full on morning wood, into my own bathroom. I just stood underneath the shower for as long as I could take it, trying to wake myself up. It took a while, but I was able to build up the energy to actually clean myself and not just stand under the shower head and grumble.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I live alone with my dad, we weren't entirely close. We never did anything together. He always wanted me to do more sports, or go with him to football matches, but he never understood that I couldn't care less about that stuff. We barely spoke at the best of times, most of the times we'd respond to each other with grunts or one word answers. Less than impressed is kind of an understatement.

I began to feel myself again, while I soaped myself up all over. I was about to take care of my hard on, when I smelled it, bacon. I felt like one of those old cartoons where the smell is visible and seeking out my nose. The thought of taking care of my needs dropped out of my head at that point. I was absolutely ravenous and bacon sounded, and smelled, amazing. I pretty much just rinsed off the soap and shampoo. Not even caring that I hadn't cleaned as thoroughly as I normally would have. I dried myself off, grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest from my room and bolted downstairs.

Dad had made me a full english breakfast and was just plating up as I walked into the kitchen. He laughed as I sat down and turned to look at me. I guess he knew that food would rouse me from slumber. He brought over a plate, loaded with sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, beans, mushrooms, and a couple of slices of toast. My mouth started drooling, I just stared at my plate, not knowing which angle to attack from. Before I could even grab some of the bacon with my fork, a pint glass full of orange juice was set in front of me.

I downed the glass of juice in one go, before digging in to my breakfast. He laughed again, grabbed my glass and filled it up again. I would have taken another big gulp of juice, but my mouth was full this time with a bit of everything that I had on the plate. "Fuckin' glutton. Make sure you chew." Not another word was said as I tucked in. I couldn't help it. It was like I'd been stuck on a deserted island for the past thirty nine days with nothing to eat and this was just set in front of me.

When I finished my plate and drank the last of the juice, I grabbed my plate and glass, and started doing the dishes. It seemed only fair. I went up stairs to grab my bag before heading out to wait for the bus. Yelling "bye dad" as I ran down the stairs. I didn't really see much of Dad as he'd started spending a lot more time at work, so we were just passing ships living in the same house. When the buss arrived, I got on and sat near the back, looking out the window I saw my dad getting in his car and driving off.

I was in my final year of highschool and pressure to perform our final exams and coursework would be upon us. I knew that it was gonna be important for me to focus and make sure I got decent enough grades so I could study what I wanted at sixth form.

For some reason, unbeknownst to me, there were a bunch of new people in my year at school. I was seeing a bunch of new faces and at least two or three times the first day, I thought I'd accidentally gone to the wrong school. I know I'm an idiot at times, but that wasn't actually the case. There'd been a closure of another school relatively close by and some of the students moved to our school and some had gone elsewhere.

One of the new guys sat at the desk near me, Kiba Inuzuka. He'd played football at his old school and was hoping to join the team this year. He was tall, but not as tall as me. He was about 6'2" to my 6'5". He was super broad as well, he constantly drank from one of those water bottles that guys from the gym use to drink their protein shakes from. He was actually pretty cool. After that first class together, we started to get to know each other.

After a couple of weeks of hanging out at school, Kiba asked if I wanted to hang out after school. I was down, I had nothing better to do anyway. Luckily, the last class of the day was PE and I always brought a spare change of clothes. There's nothing worse than working up a sweat in gym gear and having to put on a school uniform, just to go home and get changed anyways. I sent a cursory text over to my Dad just to let him know I was hanging out and we headed over to Kiba's place.

"So this is it!" He said flamboyantly as we walked into his bedroom. It was a typical teenage room. Clothes everywhere, posters of half naked girls on the walls, the distinct smell of unwashed feet that seems to follow every teenager around. "Sorry about the mess, man"

"Don't worry about it. It's pretty much the same as my room at home anyways. Where are your parents anyways?" I asked as I sat down on his bed as Kiba rummaged through some of his drawers.

"Oh, they're out. They're always out. Working or some shit, I dunno" He laughed. He had his back to me as he bent over slightly looking for something.

"What are you even looking for?"

"This!" He turned round and held up a small bag with a giant grin on his face. Weed.

"Oh... I've not smoked before"

"You're gonna love it! Really mellows you out, man. Nothin' better than finishing school and just lazing out with a joint" He studied my face, trying to see whether or not I was cool with what was happening. "I mean, if you don't wanna, that's cool, I guess"

"No. Nah, it's fine. Why not? Might as well try it at least once, right?" I wasn't really bothered about trying it out, but this guy was pretty cool and we clicked pretty much instantly, I didn't really wanna get ostracised at the beginning of the school year and stuff.

"Fuck yeah!" Kiba jumped on the bed next to me and crossed his legs and started rolling a joint. I watched as he got it all together, rolling the roach, grinding the weed, carefully rolling everything together. All in all, it took him about 5 minutes of rolling the damn thing before he was ready to light it. I figured that the act of rolling it and being so precise would have calmed someone down enough when they're stressed that they might not even have needed to smoke it... But I didn't say anything. I just listened as he told me what he was doing and why he was doing it.

"Ok, so I've never smoked anything before, what do I do?"

"I'll show you." Kiba put the joint to his lips and lit the thing. He told me to inhale deeply, hold it and then exhale.

Needless to say, I nearly coughed up a lung after the first time, to rapturous laughter from Kiba.

"Holy shit, that is the funniest first time I've ever seen."

"Fuck off!" I said passing it back to him and punching him in the arm. "Where'd you even get this stuff anyways?"

"My sister. Hana and I used to smoke together before she went off to university. Hooks me up every now and then. I'm gonna be a bit hard up now that she's gone for a while though" Kiba looked wistful as he took another drag and passed it over.

"Well that sucks" I took my second try, luckily I didn't make a complete fool of myself, but I was definitely feeling the effects. Whereas I'd been drunk a bunch of times before, the headiness of smoking weed felt completely different to that.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend. We did everything together"

"What do you mean, everything?" I didn't know, I never had any brothers or sisters. It was pretty lonely, I guess. I stopped hanging on every word my Dad said a couple of years ago and retreated into myself and relished my own space. I couldn't exactly imagine doing stuff with someone all the time.

"Well, we'd hang out at weekends, we'd go clothes shopping together, she'd tell me what I couldn't wear unless I wanted a beating at school, she'd help me with homework and shit. She hooked me on some of my favourite bands and she took me to her friend's parties, where I..." Kiba went quiet. His eyes looked like they were slightly glassy but he had a smirk on his face.

"Where what?"

"Nah, it's alright"

"Don't be a dick and leave me hanging like that!" I pleaded as I took another small drag and passed it over back to Kiba.

"Where.. I..." He took a drag. I think he was trying to muster up the courage to come clean. I was just in suspense. "Where I lost my virginity."

"Whoa."

"Yup."

"How'd that come about?"

"Uh, Hana took me to a party where all her friends from school were at. There was this guy I met there, he had a girl holding on to him at all times, we talked and laughed and had a lot of fun. They kinda went missing half way through the whole thing. I went looking for them. I found them in one of the bedrooms just as he was finishing fucking her." He kept the joint in his mouth as he rearranged his crotch in his gym shorts. "He told me to come in and close the door. He whispered to her and she giggled and nodded. He got up, stark bollock naked and brought me over to her as she was lying on the bed. Told me that today is my lucky day and that his girl is gonna be my first."

"Wow. You fucked her?"

"Yeah" He grinned as he finished up the last of the joint and stubbed it out in the ashtray. "It was fucking awesome. I was being told what to do, when to go in deep, when to speed up. It was weird... but it was amazing. Sasuke just sat in the corner and gave me pointers"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that was his name"

"Damn. I'm kinda jealous"

"Well, it was only one time. I don't even know if she remembered the next day. I haven't done anything with a girl since. What about you?"

"I ain't done shit" I grunted. "I mean, I got a couple of handies, but that's about it"

"I'd kill for a handy right about now" He groped his crotch. "Weed normally makes me super horny, y'know?"

"Nah, I don't know. I'm just horny all the time anyways" I laughed.

"You ever wank off with another bud?"

"Uh" I looked directly at his face. Wondering where this was going. In the back of my mind, I knew completely where this was going. "Kinda, just once"

"You wanna do it now? I haven't gotten off all day and I won't be able to focus unless I blow or something"

"Uh, you won't tell anyone?"

"Why the fuck would I tell anyone? I'd be telling people that I wanked off with another dude" He had a point.

"You got stuff to watch?"

"Hell yeah!" He grabbed his laptop and put it between us. Immediately he was scrolling through folder of stuff that he'd downloaded and picked a video. Almost immediately he put on a gang bang scene where one brunette was surrounded by a bunch of well hung black guys. Definitely not the sort of stuff I'd whack off to.

"So... Do we just whip it out?" I asked, not really trusting myself to go first, fearing that this was some sort of trick. He didn't really say anything. He just pulled his waistband down and fished out his hard cock and soft looking balls. At that moment, I felt sorta bad, I was rock hard but my piece was a lot bigger than his. I knew I had at least an inch, maybe an inch and a half of length on him. But I also had the girth. His cock was a lot thinner than mine.

"Ok, here goes" I mumbled. I whipped out my own meat and made sure my balls hung free too.

"Dude! You're packing heat!"

"Fuck off! Watch the video, not me." I laughed. We both started slowly stroking ourselves to the video of the small petite brunette being massacred by a bunch of fucking huge cocks. She was being railed constantly. I bet she had trouble walking the next day after that.

Not much was being said, Kiba was casually scrolling through the video to get to the parts he liked. Out of an 50 minute video, we saw maybe 5 minutes? When he'd got bored of it, he started scrolling through his collection and picked another video. This time it was a red headed girl, with a decent pair, and a couple of guys, one with brown hair and one with blond.

"Now this is one of my favourites" Kiba said as he scrolled to the midpoint of the video. He'd skipped the pointless' foreplay as he said and got straight into the fucking. The red head was in the middle of these two guys, being fucked on all fours while gingerly sucking the other guy. Before long, the guy who was being sucked moved over and started fucking the girl. The brown haired guy stayed there and started to rub his back.

I looked over at Kiba and he had a grin on his face. I was still slowly stroking myself, but Kiba had fully stopped. He just laid next to me with his hard cock, bouncing along with every heartbeat. I glanced back at the video and saw that the two guys were now kissing. Whoa. I hadn't signed up for this. I'd definitely not seen anything like this in porn. If anything, I still tried to stay away from having too many guys in porn as it is.

The video took a turn. The blond guy stopped fucking the girl and pulled his cock out. The very friendly brown haired guy sunk down to his knees and started sucking on the cock in front of him. Whoa. Uh, what the fuck am I watching? I began to shift a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable with what was transpiring. I glanced back over to Kiba and he'd started slowly stroking again. Biting down on his lip as one hand held onto his balls and the other slowly stroked his foreskin over his bulbous head. I didn't want to watch two guys hooking up in front of me. It wasn't that it disgusted me, in fact... No. I just didn't want to see it in front of my face.

I decided to close my eyes and stroke my cock, bring myself off and just be done with it. This was getting a little bit too weird for me. I picked up speed on wanking myself, hearing in the background the grunts of the guys who were still messing around, apparently. The girl was cheering them on beside them. That made it kinda hard to focus on myself. Normally, when I put my mind to it, I could bring myself off within a few minutes, but after a couple of minutes of stroking quickly with my eyes closed, I wasn't anywhere close. Maybe it was just the new environment. Maybe it was just the fact I was laid next to a buddy. Maybe it was...

I felt something new. Something unbelievably warm on the head of my cock. I slowed down my stroking and shivered as the warmth engulfed the whole head. I gingerly opened my eyes and saw that Kiba had leant over and had my cock in his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled out.

"What? Doesn't it feel good?"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I'd let go of my cock in shock and Kiba had grabbed it by the base.

"You said you've only had a handy before, and I thought maybe..." Kiba didn't finish his sentence. He licked the head of my cock and took it back into his mouth. My brain was freaking out but I couldn't deny how amazing it felt though. His mouth was warmer than I'd ever felt before, the wetness of his tongue that was slipping up and down the length of my shaft was insane.

"Kiba, come on man, you should stop" I mumbled. I don't think I sounded too convincing. Evidently, neither did Kiba as he didn't stop. He just started to take me deeper into his mouth. I relaxed into the bed and all the tension in my body just floated away. I felt transcendent. I don't think I could have stopped him at this point even if I wanted to.

Kiba's hand at the base of my cock stayed firmly in place while his left hand reached over and took hold of my balls, lightly stroking them as his head slowly bobbed on the top three quarters of my dick. His lips rose to the head of my cock and I heard him inhale deeply for a moment and then I felt it. His lips sank down past the halfway point of my dick, past the three quarter mark and then... The most amazing feeling I'd ever had in my entire life. Kiba's hand moved and were quickly replaced by his lips. The head of my cock was suddenly engulfed in the tightest space I'd ever encountered. His throat muscles were massaging my cock head amazingly. I'd gasped audibly when I felt it. This... This is what I wanted. I never wanted it to stop. I didn't care how the fuck it happened, but in this moment, I wanted more. Kiba spluttered around my cock and quickly removed my cock from his gullet, gasping for air.

"How was that?"

"Don't stop Kiba, I was almost there" I panted and Kiba grinned and dove back on my cock. He'd picked up speed and was heading straight for the goal. I just laid back and enjoyed the ride. This is something that I could definitely get used to. Kiba had started to bob down on my rock hard prick and went the full length every time, allowing my cock to enter his throat and then be ripped from that amazing cavern, only to be reintroduced to it moments later. I couldn't believe how amazing this felt. I'd heard stuff about it before and I loved wanking myself but this was inexplicable.

My legs were twitching, I could feel my balls, in Kiba's hand, pull up. The moment had arrived. I was almost there.

"Aw fuck, aw fuck. You're gonna make me cum, get off me, you're gonna make me cum" Kiba kept at the exact same pace and didn't look like he was bracing himself to get off. "Seriously dude, you're gonna, you're gonna..."

"AW FUCK!"

Kiba held his head down at the base of my cock as my legs jerked and I leant up. My hands trying to pull his head off my cock. But it was too late. My cock throbbed and pulsed out my teenaged load directly into his throat. I was making ungodly grunts, I couldn't help myself. I felt like I had cummed my brains out through my cock. My legs were twitching involuntarily.

After I'd stopped twitching I relaxed back onto the bed, panting, gasping for air.

"Whoa. That was... Whoa"

"Yeah?" Kiba had let go of my cock now, and slapped my stomach as he returned to his previous position. He started stroking his cock super fast. My own cock was laid, deflating and super wet, but not a drop of cum was to be seen. I didn't know what to do. The video was still playing but I'd barely noticed it while Kiba was servicing me. Should I return the favour? Should I at least give him a hand. I didn't really want to. I just wanted to fall asleep at this point, I was completely spent.

Luckily, it didn't matter. Within a few moments of returning to his own cock, Kiba was spewing his own load over his stomach. When the final drops had been extracted, Kiba just started laughing.

"Sorry man, I couldn't help myself." Kiba chuckled.

"Uh"

"Don't worry about it. I ain't gonna tell anyone. Just helping a bud out, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess" I mumbled as I started to stuff my softened cock back in my underwear, a little weirded out by the fact that it was pretty moist. I don't think I've ever had anything but water and cum on my cock before.

Things went back to normal after we'd blown our loads. Kiba rolled another joint and we didn't mention anything about it. We spent the evening hanging out, smoking, watching YouTube videos and such.

I'd left Kiba's place and walked home. It was only a 30 minute walk, but I was glad. I needed to figure some things out. I was still elated by how good the blowjob felt, but it was from another guy. Kiba was good looking but he was a guy. I wasn't even attracted to him? Was I? I liked girls. I still fantasised about girls... Most of the time anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't figured out anything by the time I got back to my house. I didn't know what to think, I was so confused. The house was pitch black and dead silent. I guess dad isn't home yet, not surprised.

I microwaved some instant ramen then sat on the living room couch and turned on the tv, I needed something to distract my mind from thinking about Kiba. An hour later I decided to go upstairs and get some sleep. It didn't seem like my dad was coming home any time soon.

Things were normal for the next couple of weeks. Kiba and I still hung out. If anything, we'd gotten closer than we had been when he sucked the life out of my cock. But nothing sexual had happened again between us.

I had, however, started to look at Kiba differently. He was a tall, well built, broad, stocky guy. He regularly walked around in a pair of shorts and no shirt. I had trouble not checking him out. It was difficult not to, really. He was a seriously good looking dude. I began thinking about him when I was naked, in the shower, in bed, usually any time when I had my hand around my cock and was bashing away furiously thinking about him sucking me off.

I wanted to talk to someone about how I was feeling. I couldn't really tell Dad, that would be an awkward conversation. So I just let everything rest with Kiba. We hadn't spoken about the time he sucked me off. We hadn't even wanked together since that one time. I began to fear that it might have just been a one time thing.

On a Friday, Kiba invited me to stay round at his house for the night and Dad gave the go ahead. Kiba was psyched, his parents were gone again, this time on holiday, some place called Nanakusa Island, I wasn't exactly paying attention. Kiba was sick of being by himself and wanted to hang out. He'd just gotten some weed from his sister who'd recently visited from university and wanted to share it with me.

"Here y'go" Kiba strained as he passed me the joint after he'd lit it and was trying to keep the smoke inhaled.

I took a big toke and held it in. I'd tried this a fair few times now since the first time and I wasn't coughing myself to an embolism any more. "Fuck, I've needed this"

"How's your dad?"

"Fuck do I know, we barely talk... deep down I feel like he blames me for something. Sometimes I feel a little tense when i'm near him, like I don't wanna accidentally say something that's gonna set him off, y'know?"

" I get ya" Kiba said as he snapped his fingers at me, trying to get the joint back.

"Fuckin' calm yourself dude. I'll pass it when I'm ready" I chuckled as I took another drag and reluctantly gave the joint away.

"Shut up, you can have as much as you want when you're the one who's supplying it!"

"You're not even supplying it! Your sister is."

"Too right..." Kiba had another wistful look in his eye.

"I can tell you miss her dude."

"Aye. I do. It just feels weird when she's not here is all"

"I get ya... Hey, we need to stop being pussies and focusing on sad shit." I punched him on the bicep, noticing how solid it was with just a glancing blow, eliciting a laugh from Kiba as he was trying to blow out smoke.

He grabbed his laptop and we spent the next hour or so watching YouTube videos and just hanging out. It wasn't long when we started feeling hungry so we ended up raiding the kitchen for food before realising that unless we were gonna eat crisps and biscuits, we were gonna have to order pizza. We ordered pizza and ate them in his living room, rather than just being relegated to his bedroom. He grabbed some beers out of his step dad's stash and said he'd just blame his sister when he inevitably got yelled at.

"Dude. I got an idea" Kiba grabbed the remote and started switching through sources on the TV. I looked at him confused. Most of the things this guy did confused me, so it wasn't an unreasonable thing for me. "Found out online how to bypass a couple of things on the TV." He grinned.

Before me on the huge mounted TV in the middle of Kiba's living room was the front page of pornhub. I instantly knew where this was going. I only needed to see the pornhub logo and my boxers began feeling tighter.

"Seriously?" I asked, not looking away from the thumbnails on screen.

"Aye, why not? It's been a while"

"Dude, I know you cracked one out this morning, you always do every morning. You brag about it enough for some reason" I laughed. Kiba picked out a couple of videos. I wasn't paying too much attention to them. I was just rubbing my crotch to the mass of writhing bodies in front of me.

I've had a lot to drink and a lot to smoke. I was fairly out of my head. Only an elbow from Kiba who was next to me, managed to pull me out of my haze for a second. He sat next to me, with his hard cock in hand. I hadn't noticed before but his shorts had been flung at the other end of the living room. I couldn't take my eyes off of his cock that was slowly being stroked to full hardness.

"Dude? You gonna whip it out?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess" I unzipped my jeans and fished out my six inch cock and slowly stroked the skin around my head.

"Oh come on, take your fucking jeans off, loser"

"Oh." I stood up and stumbled a little. I've drunk a lot more than I normally would and was feeling it. I caught myself and unbuttoned my jeans, kicking them off before falling back and landing on Kiba's hip. My hand tried to brace myself but I caught my hand on his hairless pelvis with my thumb nearly touching the base of his cock. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically to this as Kiba had his hands on my sides, trying to make sure I didn't injure myself.

"Whoa there, y'alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed as I slid off of his hip and sat next to him. Our legs were fully touching as we watched the porn on TV play out while stroking our cocks together. I say we watched the TV. I pretty much had my eyes directly on Kiba's cock for a whole five minutes while we slowly stroked. We weren't in any rush to blow our loads.

Kiba stopped stroking his cock and pulled off his shirt and flung it away. His pecs rippled as he tensed and took hold of his balls. He looked directly at me, and didn't need to say another word as my shirt was flying in the same direction. We began sliding our hands up and down our dicks as we weren't really paying too much attention to the screen. We were too busy looking up and down each other's bodies to care about the incessant moaning on screen.

I let go of my cock to fondle with my balls. Kiba looked over at me and saw that I wasn't really stroking. He placed his hand on my wrist and brought it up to his chest. My hand covered his pec and caressed his chest lightly for a few moments before my thumb stroked over his right nipple. Kiba groaned loudly, his chest tensed and he resumed stroking his cock slowly.

My hand squeezed slightly on his nipple repeatedly, which resulted in a near constant stream of moans and grunts from Kiba and then a whimper when my hand slid further down his chest. Kiba turned his head and looked at me as my hand rubbed down his pecs, abdomen and pelvis. I didn't know what I was doing. I had no clue. I've never done this before. I've only done this to myself. But I wanted to. Holy fuck, did I want to do this. Internally, my head is buzzing from the chemicals earlier, but the voice at the back of my head is willing me on to continue.

"You sure about this?" Kiba whispered. Barely audible. If I was half a foot further away, I wouldn't have even heard him. I bit my lip and nodded ever so slightly.

Kiba took his hand off his cock and brought his hand to the back of my neck and guided my head closer to his face. Our foreheads touched. Kiba leaned in ever so slowly and our lips touched. Our open mouths began attacking each other. This wasn't no simple kiss on the lips. This was fueled one hundred percent by hunger. I wanted him. I needed him.

As our tongues danced together, my hand slipped from Kiba's pelvis down to the base of his cock. I did it. I grabbed his cock. This was the first cock I'd ever felt other than my own. I was taken aback by how it felt. It was thinner than mine, but I knew that already. It was scalding hot. I could feel his heartbeat through his cock. I just held onto Kiba's cock, distracted by the kissing.

After a few minutes of getting lost in the intensity of Kiba's embrace, his head still holding mine, I remembered that I had his cock in my hand. I slowly brought my hand up to the head of his cock. I was initially shocked at how wet it was, forgetting that he would have been leaking precum. I know I would be if I had a hand wrapped around my own piece. Kiba grunted in my mouth, never missing a beat of kissing me. The strokes of his cock made his body tense up and suddenly I heard another grunt and Kiba's body shudder underneath me.

I untangled myself from Kiba's lips and looked down at his cock as he unloaded onto his stomach. Thick, pearly white ropes of hot cum lined his stomach as he grunted through the wash of his orgasm. As the groans slowed and the cum stopped seeping out of the cock I was holding, I let go and look at the remnants of jizz on my hand and wiped it on his chest.

"It's not like you're not covered in cum anyways" I laughed at his protests. Kiba leaned back in to kiss me as he turned over, lifting his leg over me straddling my crotch. My rock hard cock was standing straight to attention as his arse backed down and my cock nestled in the cleft. My eyes pretty much bugged out at this point, but I didn't stop kissing him. That is until he purposefully mashed his chest and stomach onto mine, spreading his cum all over my chest and stomach. "You son of a bitch!"

"Shhhh..." He whispered into my lips as the kissing continued. He began to rock his arse back and forth up and down my dick. It felt incredible. It was indescribable. I felt it all throughout my body. Kiba slipped his body down my own, until he was on his knees on the floor with his face licking the inside of my thigh. I was so on edge that I knew that I wouldn't last long. I think Kiba knew this too, I didn't say anything. I was too dumbstruck to do anything. I'd just wanked off a guy and had his cum all over me. What the fuck am I do...

My mind went blank. All thoughts went out the window. Kiba's tongue was working my balls and just underneath them. I was seeing stars. I heard a guttural moan reverberate throughout the room. It took a few seconds to realise that was me. Kiba stopped working my sack as I was slapping my cock against his face. He got the message. Kiba licked at the head of my cock, my knees started buckling. I had never felt anything so euphoric.

I wanted a million times more of what he'd started. My mind was blown with what Kiba was doing. I'm sure I was babbling to myself about how good it felt. I felt his tongue licking around the head and then a small breeze directed onto it. I was in heaven. Kiba grabbed the lower half of my cock. I knew I would blow my load any second. A couple more tugs of my dripping cock and it happened.

"Ah fuck, Kiba!" I raised my hips and blew my load in Kiba's mouth, it must have proved to be too much for him since he almost immediately took his mouth off and my cock blasted the remaining streams of thick white cum all over Kiba's face and on my stomach. I layed back down, closing my eyes, hearing my heavy panting accompanied by Kiba's coughing. I opened my eyes, seeing Kiba struggling to swallow whatever amount I came inside his mouth with a grin on his face. I laughed. "You okay?"

He couldn't answer, he just gave me a thumbs up. Afterwards we wiped the cum of ourselves, got dressed, we watched a movie and finished eating the pizza. When the movie finished I told him I should be getting home.

While walking home, my mind couldn't stop contemplating. What would my dad think if he knew? I feared he would disown me. He probably didn't want a queer for a kid. Am I even gay? I have no clue at this point. The stuff with Kiba, it was all in the moment. I don't know what's going on with me right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks has passed since that night. I kinda kept my distance from him, I felt like if things were to get out of hand like that again then something bad might happen so I shouldn't put myself in any position with Kiba to do anything queer. It was a rationalisation I made in my head to make myself feel better. I pretty much stayed away from Kiba in any one-on-one capacity. Only seeing him at school, or at parties, or with groups of people. I just knew that if I was gonna be alone with him, that we'd end up doing something.

It was the final week of school before spring break. Teachers weren't all that bothered about what we did. They were pretty light on homework. I was in class with Kiba, the teacher had pretty much checked out, and played us a boring film, some musical shit that she wanted us to take notes on.

Me and Kiba sat at the back of the class as normal, trying not to focus on the bizarre singing and dancing. Kiba was pretty much engrossed on his phone, I just sat back in my chair trying to force time to pass quicker. It wasn't working.

I looked over at Kiba, He was hunched over with his phone under the table, trying not to get caught using it. Which was laughable really, considering I could see the teacher at the front of the class doing exactly the same thing. I looked over at Kiba and saw that he'd been working out a bit more. His arms looked thicker than I remembered, I sat and stared at his back for a minute before I looked down at the seat and saw that as he was hunched over, the top of his ass was showing. I couldn't help but stare. All thoughts about it being wrong and sick and not normal went straight out the window.

I felt blood rush through my body directly down into my cock, making sitting still highly uncomfortable. I had to sit up and rearrange myself to stop it from hurting from the sudden expansion. It became awkward as fuck for me. My dick just didn't want to go in the direction that was comfortable for me. It was five whole minutes of me fidgeting about, left and right to try and get myself in a decent position.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kiba leaned over and whispered.

"It's nothing"

"C'mon Naruto, what's up?"

I knew Kiba. Once he was curious about something, he wouldn't let up. He wouldn't stop asking until I told him. I had less prudishness around him, considering I've been inside his throat and had his cock in my hand. He must have caught me at a weak moment though, cause I glanced around the room. Most in the class were paying attention to the film and taking notes, others were talking amongst themselves or just looking at their own phones. I reached over and grabbed Kiba's hand from his phone and placed it on my crotch. He grabbed at it firmly, like a baby clasping onto a finger. I couldn't help but gasp a little.

"You a bit hard up then?"

"Shut up, it's your fault!"

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You bent over and showed me your ass" I sniped back. Kiba blushed. I knew he hadn't done it intentionally, but it was still his fault. He hadn't let go off my rock hard cock, he was just holding it and squeezing. After the fourth time he squeezed it, I began to panic, thinking that people might look over and see the resident jock feeling up another dude. I should have thought of that before I grabbed his hand, but I was too busy basking in the glory of his squeezes, if I'm completely honest. "Fuck, you have to let go!"

He didn't. He began to make it worse. Instead of squeezing onto my cock, he began stroking it slightly. If anyone had looked over, they would have easily been able to see what was going on. It was so dangerous, but I couldn't help myself. I would have been able to have just pulled his hand off of me, I just... couldn't though.

"Please... Stop Kiba" I looked directly at him. I was breathing heavily. I was feeling my balls churn. I didn't want to have to walk out of the class stinking of cum and a giant wet spot six inches to the left of my crotch. Kiba looked over at me, and grinned.

"Okay" Kiba didn't say anything else. He gave one final squeeze to my dick and let go. I felt a sigh of relief emanate through my whole body. He went back to his phone for the remainder of the class. I watched the rest of the film and listened to the teacher, but it was all in one ear and out the other. My thoughts were directly on my cock and how quickly I could get home to pull out a load.

When class ended, I grabbed my stuff and went to leave with Kiba close behind me.

"Hey, come with me." He pulled on my arm as we left the class and directed me down the hall, the opposite way out the building that the majority of people were heading.

"What the fuck, Kiba?!" He continued pulling me until we reached the men's bathroom and pulled me inside. "What the hell? What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Naruto" Kiba kicked open a stall and pulled me in. At this point, I was highly confused. I just wanted to go home and kick back now that school was done for a couple of weeks.

Kiba took a seat and started to fumble around with my belt. I still had my jacket and my messenger bag around my shoulder. Like the slowest kid in the class, I realised what was about to happen. I pretty much threw my bag on the ground and shucked off my jacket, managing to hook it on the back of the door, before locking it shut.

Kiba finally managed to get my belt undone and unzipped my trousers before slowly sliding them down to my knees. I lifted up my shirt, showing off my well defined abs. My cock finally had some room to breathe, even though it was still encased in my boxers. There was a wet spot where the head landed. I was horny as fuck. I knew how good Kiba was at giving head and I was going to enjoy this greatly.

Thwack!

Kiba had pulled my boxer briefs down and my cock sprung up and made a huge wet noise that echoed in the tiny cubicle we were in. I knew that people sometimes use the bathrooms after school, so we could easily be caught, but in the moment, I could not have cared less. All I cared about was making my cock home deep within Kiba's throat.

"I've been waiting for another chance to do this, Naruto" Kiba whispered huskily as he licked at the head of my cock. He grabbed the shaft and brought his hand to rest just below the head and wrapped his lips just above his fingers. The next thing I know, my knees are buckling. Kiba's tongue digs underneath my foreskin and swirls deeply around my bulging head. I had to grab hold of the top of the walls just to stop myself from falling over. It felt super intense.

I just heard a chuckle from below me while the hand on my cock slowly slid down to the base and the tongue work continued on my exposed head. I felt flickering on the part of my cock where the foreskin meets the glans and a guttural groan came out of my mouth. I couldn't have stopped it if I had tried. Kiba wasn't just trying to get me off. He was savouring it. He was trying to make me enjoy the fuck out of it. It was working.

Without realising how much I was enjoying the tongue work, I whimpered when it stopped. Kiba had begun to bob himself up and down on my cock, only taking about half the length. He was so good at this. I felt no teeth, no hesitation. He was fucking amazing at sucking me off. Thoughts about his head work ran through my brain at a mile a minute but everything went blank as soon as I felt his nose hit my pubes and the head of my dick enter that amazing clutch of muscles as they contracted around me.

My hands moved instinctively to grab onto Kiba's head. I held him in place while his throat massaged my meat. I was in awe. I was working purely on primal instincts. I lightly moved my hips back and forth, only a tiny bit, so that I was leaving and entering his throat. It was electric. It felt powerful. This cute, sexy dude sits before me and allowing me to use his face for my own pleasure. I could see why people enjoyed getting sucked off so much.

Kiba's hands were rubbing up and down my thighs while I thrust into him. He grabbed my arse cheeks and pulled them towards him, causing my cock to enter as deep as it could while he swallowed. He wouldn't let go of my cheeks. He kept me there for at least a minute while I groaned continuously. I was on a knife's edge. I could blow at any moment. I was willing myself not to cum. I didn't want to, I wanted to savour this pleasure, but a voice inside me was roaring to let myself loose, about how good it's gonna feel, about how much I wanna blow my load directly down Kiba's throat.

That decision was made for me. Kiba's hands were grasping cheeks, trying desperately to pull me deeper down his throat, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"AW FUCK!" I grunted out loud, shocking myself at the echo. My cock was blasting cum directly down Kiba's throat as I backed my hips and fucked in and out. My legs were spasming from the intensity. Kiba held on to me tightly, like he never wanted to let go as I kept on cumming. It felt like I was jizzing for an eternity, but it was really only like thirty seconds.

When I finally finished pulsing my load out, I fell back against the door, panting like I'd run a bunch of laps around the football field. I expected my cock to slide out of Kiba's mouth, but he followed me back, gliding to the floor and kept sucking on my cock as I started to deflate. As he nursed on my cock, I felt aftershocks of insane pleasure run through my body, causing me to shudder violently, much to Kiba's amusement.

"Fuckin' hell Kiba. That was insane!" I grunted as I wiped the sweat from my brow. After a couple of deep breaths, I realised what Kiba had done for me and that I should probably return the favour somehow. "Uh, you want me to..?"

"Nah, it's all good, Naruto" said Kiba as his lips smack as my cock fell from his mouth. "I've been dying to get a taste of you for a while now" He chuckled. He stood up and looked at me. My trousers and boxers down at my ankles, my shirt tucked under my armpits and my stomach and chest sweaty beyond belief. "You gonna make yourself presentable?"

Kiba shuffled around in his pockets and pulled out his phone. He took a few pictures and sat back down. I was too exhausted to think much of it. I just looked confused at him.

"Something for when I'm alone." He winked at me. "Come on Naruto, get your clothes on, I wanna get home. I'm fuckin' starving."

I quickly put myself together. It was a struggle though, it was like I'd had every ounce of energy drained out through my dick. As I put my cock in my pants and buttoned myself back up, I throbbed. I felt a droplet of cum ooze out and a final aftershock radiate through my body. After I'd finished shuddering through the sweet orgasmic remnant, I grabbed my bag and jackets and peaked out through the cubicle door, making sure no one else was around. Kiba laughed, thinking I was being too scared, but how else am I supposed to think? I just got a blowie from my best friend in the bathroom at school. Not entirely normal.

As we parted, I headed off home in a rush. When I bolted through the front door of the house, I called out to see if Dad was home, but there was no response. Typical, Dad usually stayed at work until later anyway. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw a text from Kiba. "That was fun. If you want a repeat performance over spring break, let me know."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the following morning, in my bed. It took me a couple of minutes to wake up properly and sit up, tangled in my duvet, cock feeling vaguely sticky from last night's jerk off session, I must've fell asleep afterwards since I forgot to put on any clothes. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and a hoodie as it was fucking cold, dressing as I lumbered through the house trying to find Dad.

Couldn't seem to find him, except for a note on the kitchen table. 'I've gone into work to do some stuff. I'll be back later.'

I sighed. Knowing he doesn't have work on Saturdays, he just uses it as an excuse. He does that sometimes. I shrugged it off. Things were weird. I wasn't upset about it. I was feeling happy, about Kiba. I couldn't get him out of my head, the way he looks at me, smiles at me, winks at me.. The way he looks with my cock down his throat, holy fuck does he give good head.

Just standing in the kitchen, thinking about yesterday's blowjob was enough to make me chub up. It was moments before I felt the cold air on my semi hard dick. The boxers I'd picked up had lost a button on the fly, meaning that anything more than just a stirring of my cock, allowed it to protrude obscenely.

I sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Still replaying yesterday in my head, I grabbed hold of my cock and started to leisurely pull at the skin. It was not long before I was at full hardness, feeling precum engulf my head and leak out onto my fingers as I stroked. Slouching down and spreading my legs, I got into the motions. My left hand reached down into my open fly and pulled out my balls, clutching them firmly and slowly pulling down on them. My eyes were closed, replaying flashes of Kiba sucking my cock, of Kiba licking my balls, of Kiba making gagging noises while deep throating my cock.

"Oh! Fuck! Kiba!" I grunted out loud as my back arched and waves of exquisite pleasure rose through my body as my load spurted out of my cock and over the kitchen floor. My head lulled back on the chair's backrest as I tried to gather my breath. I chuckled as I realised how good that wank had actually felt. As the afterglow had waned, I managed to sit up properly and collect myself. I cleaned up the mess I'd made and managed to get a decent start on the day.

Didn't exactly stop me from replaying yesterday in my head over and over again.

A week later, I was vegging out in front of the TV, I didn't really have anything planned for the day. Dad had plans on going out again, leaving me alone at home, which wasn't entirely had gotten ready and left the house earlier than he normally would have, he'd gone after 5pm. About ten minutes later, I got a text from Kiba.

'Hey'

'What's up?'

'Nothing. Bored.'

'Come over to mine then. Dad's already gone out'

It was an easy exchange. I didn't even get up when Kiba knocked on the door twenty minutes later. I just yelled out from the couch that the door was open and the next thing I know, Kiba is slamming the door and jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to me.

If I'm honest, I was glad of having company. I haven't really spoken to anyone since last week. Dad was off in his own world and I didn't really want to keep up with the group chat that some of my friends had set up. So it was nice to have Kiba hanging out with me.

"So, I got a present for you" Kiba brought up casually after getting himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Huh, really? What is it?"

Kiba rummaged through his rucksack and brought out a large plastic baggie of weed and sat it down on the small coffee table.

"Oh, I should have known!" I said with a feigned sense of excitement. The over animated look on my face only gained me a punch in the arm from Kiba.

"That, and this" Kiba brought out three pre-rolled joints in a separate bag and threw them over to me, landing on my stomach. "For when I'm not around and your Dad's giving you grief and shit"

I laughed. Kiba was a good dude. Less than five minutes in his company and he'd already given me more excitement than I've had all week. It was kind of hard not to fall under his charismatic spell at times.

I told him that if we were gonna smoke, we should probably do it in my room. I know my Dad probably wouldn't mind that I smoked weed in the house, but I didn't exactly want to get the whole house stinking of it. Kiba understood. We ordered pizza and played video games before we did anything. We slumped up to my room at about 10pm, grabbing a small bowl to use as an ashtray and a couple of towels to block off my door, so the smoke didn't seep out through it.

We got comfortable on my bed while he rolled and we smoked up, just laughing and talking about stuff. We talked about movies that we'd seen, memes online, drama that inevitably happens with other kids at school. The usual stuff.

I started feeling movement in my crotch. I was starting to get horny. I think weed hits me in that way... or maybe it's that every time I've smoked weed with Kiba, I've gotten a blowjob out of him and I've conditioned myself to think I'm gonna get one every time I get high. Kiba was looking through my iPad at stuff online when I just blurted out "Remember when you said I could have a repeat performance?"

"What?" Kiba dropped the iPad on his lap and gave me quizzical look. I began to get a bit sheepish.

"Remember when you said I could have a repeat performance?" I blushed.

"A repeat of what?" I couldn't tell if Kiba was being coy, or just dopey from all the weed.

"Of you, uh, sucking me off?" I looked away from him and mumbled, like I'd just asked the most awkward thing possible. Which, to me, right at this moment, I was.

"Ohhhh!" Kiba grabbed the iPad out of his lap and threw it on a pile of clothes in the corner of my room and grabbed at my thigh.

"I take it that's a 'yes' then?" I half-heartedly laughed as he rubbed his hand up and down my thigh, my cock had roared to life now in anticipation of being played with.

"Uh huh" Kiba nodded animatedly... and then he stopped. "But only if you suck me after."

"Oh" I looked at him directly in the eyes. I hadn't anticipated him asking me to do that. I haven't exactly thought about it at all. I felt my cock pulse outside of my own control. I blushed harder than I'd ever blushed before. I nodded.

"Fuck yeah. Take off your shirt." He demanded as he grabbed at my waistband and began pulling my shorts off. I pulled at the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head, throwing it into the corner pile of clothes where all my other clothes that had been worn already had been thrown. My boxers and shorts followed seconds later.

Kiba's face dove into my crotch and he began licking at my balls. My cock was at full attention and swung in the air as it was being moved by Kiba's head. I leant up on my elbows to watch the action, trying to stop my eyes rolling into the back of my head and every fibre of my being cried out in joy feeling the tongue slowly washing my balls. A small grunt escaped my mouth as I lay transfixed on Kiba's head.

Kiba moved into the crease where my left leg met my balls and I was awash with pleasure. I couldn't help but feel like this was more than just being sucked off. This was what it was like to be worshipped. This felt powerful. I could understand why guys love it when they get serviced like this. I couldn't imagine doing stuff like this for just anyone though. But I did say yes to Kiba.

I began feeling overwhelmed by pleasure while feeling Kiba's tongue licking and flicking around my crotch. I felt the tongue lick from the bottom of my sack, slowly ascending to the tip of my cock. The head of my cock was juicy as fuck, covered in a ton of precum, but this wasn't to last. Kiba's lips, wrapped around the top of my head and his tongue licked and swirled around my head fast, getting all the precum. I didn't care about the precum though. My thigh was twitching from the insanity I was feeling.

Kiba just laughed while my cock head was in his mouth. I think it was because of my twitching thigh, or maybe because of the embarrassing noises I was uttering. But holy fuck, I couldn't get over it. Kiba, however, must have either gotten bored, or wanted more, because he started to slowly bob up and down on my cock. He wasn't going for broke though. This wasn't just going to be a blowjob about me getting my nut and busting a load in his throat. This was about me getting some supremely awesome head.

Kiba had always been a bit submissive with me when we'd done stuff like this before, but I didn't exactly know whether I could get away with it... However, my hand reached out for the top of his head and started guiding it down my shaft. I don't think I was controlling the sucking he was giving me, but I felt like this gave me power. Like, if I wanted to pull his head down to the base of my cock and feel his throat squirming around my meat, I could at any point. Just the thought of that made me feel powerful.

I didn't need to pull him down for any deepthroat though. Kiba was doing that all of his own accord. He was slowly sinking my cock deep into his throat and then rising back to the tip and going over the motions continuously. I normally would pull my rod at a fairly decently clip, but this was sending me crazy. I was feeling every ridge, every change in texture of his mouth, every time suction was applied, every time his throat muscles enclosed around my engorged head.

I couldn't help but pant like I'd been running 10 miles without a break. I was being put through my paces. I was trying to relax so hard because this felt insanely good and I didn't want it to end. I wanted to savour every single moment, but a voice at the back of my brain was telling me that I needed to let loose and blow my load as deep in Kiba's throat as possible.

I haven't said a word in the time that Kiba was polishing my knob, I was in a sort of bliss. I hadn't been thinking in words. Just laying in the glory that was the sensations being given to me. I couldn't help it any longer. My will was not my own. That tiny little muscle that I was trying so hard to relax, to stop myself from cumming so soon, was giving way. The dam was beginning to break.

"Kiba, I can't... I need to... I need to fucking cum!"

Kiba's head descended as low as it possibly could, so that his chin was resting on my tightened balls. He was doing something amazing with his throat that caused another grunt from me. He arose slowly and began the descent again. I was starting to get frustrated now. I needed to blow and Kiba wasn't fucking letting me. I pawed at his head to get off my dick, when something came over me. I wasn't thinking. I couldn't think. My sole being was focused on blowing my load.

I held onto Kiba's head as I scooched forward on the bed and landed my feet on the floor. Holding on tightly to Kiba's head, I stood up and gained my balance as I heard a gagging noise around my dick.

"This is what you fucking wanted, isn't it?!" I yelled out as I held Kiba's head tightly and withdrew my cock until my head was hanging on his lips. "Well, I'm gonna fuckin' give it to you!"

I started to thrust my hips into Kiba's face. His hands grabbed onto my thighs, not trying to stop me, but just giving himself some balance. I wanted to think that he'd be able to stop me from fucking his face like this... but a part of me knew that he wouldn't be able to. I was getting my nut one way or another!

I bucked back and forth into Kiba's throat, not once letting up, or caring about whether he could breath or not. I felt his face and my balls being covered in his saliva as he just knelt there, allowing my balls to slap against his face. I couldn't hold it. Not now. Now that I was in control.

"Aw fuck, I'm gonna cum! Aw fuck Kiba" I pounded his face with a ferocity I didn't know I was capable of "AWFUCK!"

Then it happened. My cock expanded and began shooting it's load as I held Kiba's head as far into my crotch as it possibly could. Electric shocks ran through my legs and every nerve ending in my body felt like they were on fire. I slowly fucked the throat as I grunted until...

My bedroom door slammed open. The towels that had been put there had seemed to melt away and barely even slowed it down. There, in my door way, stood my Dad. His white dress shirt covered in red wine, a look of complete shock covered his face as he looked upon his son fucking the face of his best friend.

My hands slipped from Kiba's face and my cock, still pretty hard, slipped from his lips as Kiba turned his head and saw my Dad looking at him. I looked down at Kiba and saw he'd gone white as a sheet. I couldn't tell if it was because I'd stopped him from breathing when I got carried away, or if it was the fact that my Dad had caught him with his son's cock in his mouth.

Next thing I knew, Kiba was bounding through my door way, pushing past Dad and running down stairs and slamming the front door behind him. I stood there, silent, embarrassed that my Dad had caught me red handed fucking my friend's face.

"Sorry, kid. I came home to change my shirt, when I heard noises in your room. I was confused, I guess." Then he walked away. Mumbling an apology. Leaving me alone in my room, standing fully naked with my cock dripping the last few drops of cum. I looked around for something to wipe myself off and grabbed the boxers I'd been wearing before. I wiped off my cock and then the puddle of cum on the floor where the last two ropes of cum had landed after I pulled out of Kiba's mouth.

Then I went to close my door before grabbing my phone and texting Kiba 'Don't worry about my Dad. He won't say anything. He just wanted to make sure nothing weird was going on'

I threw my phone and laid on my bed sulking. I heard Dad leave again and got no response from Kiba the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days, I tried to stay away from Dad. Things were awkward enough between us but now he caught me with my dick down my friend's throat. He doesn't seem to be really bothered about it and Kiba wasn't really talking to me. He kept leaving all the messages I sent him on read. He was probably worried that Dad might expose him or something. I was angry at everything. Angry and incredibly horny.

Unfortunately school had started back up again, before I could fix things between me and Kiba. I was back in classes, being avoided by him. Thankfully though, my last class of the day was with him sitting right next to me and I was hoping we could talk.

I arrived at the classroom with plenty of time and waited eagerly for Kiba to arrive. I got worried when everyone else milled inside and started talking amongst themselves about stuff that I didn't care about. I just wanted the sexy jock to arrive, the guy who could inhale a load out of my cock like it was nothing. Kiba walked in late, looking sheepish. He mumbled an apology to the teacher and sat down beside me. He kept his gaze away from me and didn't really pay me any attention until we were forced to work together for an assignment.

We awkwardly spoke about the project for about 15 minutes, avoiding any sort of context about our last encounter. With only 5 minutes left, I knew I needed to talk to him properly.

"Kiba, I need to talk to you about... what happened."

"Don't, there's no point."

"Why's there no point?"

"Cause you don't wanna do stuff anymore. It's OK, I get it"

"Eh?" I got so confused, I didn't know if he was being serious. "Kiba, that's not what I was gonna say." I whispered further so no one else could hear, "You give the best head I've ever had, why wouldn't I wanna do that again?"

He looked over at me with a hopeful, toothy grin. His posture changed, like he'd had a massive weight lifted from him. "For real?"

"Of course," my voice still pretty low. "Plus, I owe you something, don't I?"

I received a grin in response and we went back to our work. He asked me to go back to his place, as no one was gonna be there. I had no intention of bailing on him.

As soon as we got into his place, I grabbed him by the waist and pushed him up against the door and stuck my tongue down his throat while I rubbed my hands all over his body. I missed this body contact. Kiba was an awesome guy, I just couldn't help myself. Kiba moaned into my mouth as my hard crotch thrust into his, while my hands deftly unbuttoned his school shirt and rubbed against his bare chest, squeezing onto his nipple.

Our tongues disengaged and we rested our foreheads against each other, panting in sync. I kept unbuttoning his shirt while his hands started feeling me up. I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel last time. His hands quickly went underneath my waistband and grabbed hold of my throbbing dick, awkwardly stroking the base.

"If you're gonna suck me off, you'd better do it now, otherwise I'll end up focusing all my attention on your dick" He panted as he gave me a short kiss. I took that as my cue.

I knelt down in front of him, as he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, while I stared at his bulge. I fiddled with his belt, undoing it and slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers. I couldn't help myself any more and shoved my face into his boxer brief covered mound. I licked and sucked at the fabric around his cock and tried to make it as pleasurable for him as he's made me. I couldn't last long through the fabric and it was probably less than a minute before I was tearing the boxers down to his ankles in a fury to get to my reward.

Kiba's tanned, thin cock bounded out from his waistband, eager for more attention. I wasn't scared like I was the first time Kiba asked me to suck him off. I was just as eager as his cock. With both of my hands on his thighs, I sucked in the top half of Kiba's cock into my mouth. The taste was better than I was expecting, I loved the taste of his precum direct from the source.

I bobbed my head slowly, taking about three quarters of his length before I felt Kiba's cock head knocking at the back of my throat. I gagged a little. I focused on keeping suction while slowly letting the shaft enter and exit my mouth. I had kept my eyes closed but I could hear Kiba cooing above me. He was clearly enjoying himself. I felt like this was the right time. I rose off Kiba's dick until the head was just in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the glans a couple of times while taking a big breath. I glanced up at him and he was just looking at the ceiling, completely in my thralls.

This was it. I descended down his cock until I felt him knocking at my throat again. I heard him give a little grunt, that egged me on. I wanted to make him feel good. I focused on opening my throat while pushing further down his shaft. It felt weird and something inside me told me to stop, that I was going too far, but the horny side of me told me to keep going. I knew instantly which part of me to listen to.

When my lips reached the base of his shaft and the head was fully encased in my throat, I heard Kiba yell out "holy shit!" before his hands clamped down on my head and he thrust his hips to get further in my throat. I moved my head back and forth very slightly so his expanding glans would get the extra stimulation. I heard panting just as my throat started to seize and my gag reflex decided to make itself known. I came off his cock quickly and tried to catch my breath.

"Holy shit... that's so good. I was so close to cumming."

Panting, I took another deep breath and inhaled the whole of his cock again. This time, I stayed with him in my throat and rose to only have the head in my mouth. I was about to go for broke. I took the whole length and rose off quickly over and over again. Kiba's hands were pulling me balls deep as hard as he could. He was panting so hard. It was moments before I felt his cock expand in my mouth and just as the ridge of the head touched my lips, I felt the first spurt of cum fire off inside me, while I descended one last time, letting him let loose the rest of his cum directly into my throat, while I used my throat to get every single drop of cum out of his balls.

Once Kiba had stopped cumming, he pushed my head off of his length and slid down the length of the door he'd been leaning on, until he was knelt in front of me, panting in amazement.

"That was... Holy shit. That was..."

"So it was good for you?" I grinned, still tasting his jizz in my mouth.

"I... haven't had head that good before" He managed to say, catching his breath. He leaned over and kissed me. He laughed in my mouth. Our lips parted and I gave him a puzzled look. "You taste like me. Didn't think that would ever happen."

"I'm willing to do that again. That was more fun than I expected" I laughed back as my hand grabbed his shaft giving it a squeeze. He shuddered.

We got up and Kiba put on a pair of boxers as we hung out in his bedroom. He offered to blow me, but I declined. I didn't want him to think I just sucked him cause I wanted to get something in return. He looked puzzled but was fine with it. We laid on his bed together. Not like friends, but in each others arms. We talked about school and movies, occasionally stopping to kiss and fondle each other. It was easier hanging out like this than I expected.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Dad was still avoiding me as much as possible, he had plans on leaving this weekend for work, so I decided to invite Kiba for a sleepover. Around 6pm after my Dad left, I texted Kiba the all clear. I ordered some pizza and got some beers out of my dad's cooler. When I heard a knock coming from the front door I answered it wearing only a pair of boxer briefs that showed off my bulge and a vest. "Looking good, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed staring at my crotch. I gave a cheerful grin.

Kiba followed me into the living room. "I've ordered pizza and got us some beers, also remember these?" I held up a little plastic bag with three joints in.

"Still got them, I see" Kiba smiled. We sat on the sofa, Kiba cracked open his first beer and took a swig. I opened the bag and got one of the joints out of it and lit it, taking a big drag before passing it over to Kiba.

We finished smoking the joint while casually chatting, when the pizza guy came, I ran to the door to fetch it and we ate the pizza like there was no tomorrow. We spent a couple of hours talking and watching TV and just hanging out. It was nice knowing that we could still hang out at my place and things weren't weird. Since Kiba hasn't been to my place since we got caught by my dad.

We lit up the second joint while watching a movie on TV. Kiba was giggling and slapping his hand lightly on my bare thigh when he wanted another drag. I felt electricity run through my entire body every time he touched me. I was feeling horny, I wanted him so bad.

Couple of minutes later, I felt eyes on me. When I turned my head, I saw Kiba looking down at my lap, that's when I noticed I had a huge tent in my boxers, I didn't even try and hide it, I just gave Kiba a look that said 'a little help?'.

Kiba just looked me in the eyes for a moment that felt like an eternity until "Will you take me to bed with you, Naruto?"

Without saying a word I grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him from the sofa. I held his hand as we walked through my house to my bedroom. We stood in the doorway, looking over at my bed, his hand clenched in mine. I looked at him. "You sure about this, Kiba?"

"More than anything"

"Once we start, I'm not gonna be able to stop myself."

"I'm counting on it"

I slipped off my vest and laid on my bed in just my boxers, highly nervous and excited. I've wanted nothing more for a long time. I was about to get it. Kiba joined me on the bed. His hand reached my face and he pulled me into a kiss. He leaned over so that he was laid on top of me, his knee against my throbbing cock and his jeans covered legs straddling my own.

The weight of him on top of me felt incredible. Being with Kiba was amazing, it just felt right. It felt like everything I'd never knew I wanted. My hands started lifting his shirt and pulling it over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. Kiba's bare chest was amazing. His sculpted pecs and perfectly defined abs just made him look sexy as hell. I rubbed my hand over his abs going directly for his jeans.

I unbuttoned them and slowly lowered the zip. I expected to feel a pair of boxers underneath instead I just felt the base of his shaft. I gasped into Kiba's mouth when I noticed he was going commando. "I had a feeling we were going to do something fun tonight" Kiba said with pure lust in his eyes before he rolled off of me and took off his jeans, I decided to take off my boxers as well. I threw them over to the side on the floor joining Kiba's jeans. His left hand glided up and down my chest and stomach as he slid down my body. His right hand on my my thigh rubbing up and down the cleft between where my leg and my balls meet. "Fuck, you have such a big dick, Naruto"

His right hand grabbed my cock firmly and gave it a couple of strokes before he leant over and licked my length from base to tip. I gasped unexpectedly. I wasn't expecting him to suck me so quickly. It was a rush when I looked down to see my cock entering my best friend's mouth. He went hell for leather on my cock. Taking me balls deep and back with a quick pace. It took every fibre of my being to not blow my load there and then. I didn't want to though. I didn't want this to be a quickie.

Luckily, neither did Kiba. After a minute or two of sucking me, he licked down my length to my balls and tongued them. Feeling the flicking of his soft tongue while his chin rested on my nuts was intense. He'd spent maybe a couple of minutes on my cock and balls, making grunting noises, it almost sounded like he was enjoying this more then I was.

I pulled Kiba up, giving him a deep passionate kiss before flipping us over, swapping places, I knelt between his legs. Kissing his body, descending further down, I hooked his knees under my hands and lifted his legs into the air. Kiba looked excited.

As soon as his legs were lifted, I went straight for his hole. I probed him deep with my tongue without relenting. I spent at least 5 minutes eating Kiba's hole as he writhed beneath me in pure bliss. I left his hole and moved up his body. I kept his legs in the air and hooked them on my shoulders.

"Fuck, Kiba" I breathed as I began kissing him with ferocity. "I wanna fuck you so bad"

"Yes please Naruto, do it!"

As he begged me to enter him. I began pushing the head of my massive cock against his hole. I was a little worried I might hurt him, but I couldn't say no to this. I'd never forgive myself. I kept on kissing Kiba and lightly thrusting my cock against his hole, pushing with more and more force. I willed myself to wait and let Kiba relax while I began kissing and biting his neck.

Kiba grabbed hold of my butt cheeks and pulled me into him, he must be eager to get fucked. I felt his hole begin to open, my thrusts were making progress. I looked Kiba in the eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Kiba" I moved my hips, entering him slowly, careful not to hurt him. Kiba was taking deep breathes trying to adjust to my size, I pushed in further. Kiba yelped when I entered slightly too fast, I untangled from him and went in to my bedside table to grab some lube.

I quickly poured some on my cock and rubbed it in, then using the same hand I wiped some lube on Kiba's hole and slowly entered a finger. "Fuck, that's tight, Kiba" I saw a blush forming on Kiba's tattooed cheeks.

I growled as I lined up my cock to Kiba's hole again. This time, I grabbed hold of his legs and held them as I looked down at my cock slowly sinking into his hole. I kept looking at Kiba to see if he was ok. He was taking deep breaths. After around 5 minutes of going slow and pausing to make sure Kiba was alright. Before I knew it I felt my pubes touch him.

"I'm all in there now, you ok?"

"All of you?" Kiba panted.

"All of me"

I leaned down, hooked his legs behind my elbows and kissed him deeply. I moved my hips out slightly and then back in. I kept it slow only doing small thrusts every 30 seconds or so. I growled again. "It's taking every ounce of strength I have not to start pounding you, Kiba" I felt Kiba clench his hole which elicited another growl from me.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you start fucking me!?"

I retracted my hips and pushed back in with force. My patience wearing thin. I didn't wait at all anymore, I pulled out and thrusted back in with more force. I began kissing Kiba again while starting to thrust with a ton of power into him. Kiba grunted into my mouth as I pummeled his hole.

I kept a steady pace, but was still pretty quick. It felt so fucking good. I couldn't form words or thoughts. I just knew that I wanted this to last forever.

"Fuck Kiba, you don't know how much I wanted to do this"

"Naruto, don't stop. Give it to me"

We said nothing while I continued to fuck his hole. I fucked him without restraint. My pace was slowly picking up. Kiba's hands clawed at my shoulders as I made him feel so good. I pulled out and deftly flipped Kiba over so he was face down on my pillow, I hiked his ass up and entered him in one swift motion. I heard Kiba cry out into the pillow in ecstasy.

I began my assault on his hole with new vigor. I was going for broke. I couldn't last much longer. Kiba's moans filled the room accompanied by my bed springs as I plowed his tight hole. My fingers dug into his hips. "Aw fuck" I'm gonna cum soon. I began pounding Kiba insanely fast. I was almost there. "Kiba, I'm gonna cum"

"FUCK YES!" I heard Kiba groan into the pillow. It wasn't like he had a choice. He was going to get his hole filled by my seed whether he liked it or not.

"Aw fuck. Aw fuck, it's coming. AW FUCK!" I yelled as I pounded with such force. I stayed balls deep inside Kiba as I blew my load covering the walls in him full of thick white cum. I let out a long guttural moan before falling onto Kiba's back in exhaustion.

We laid there for a few moments while my cock softened and slipped out of Kiba's ass, immediately, I felt my load trickle out behind it. I rolled to my side bringing Kiba with me, I began kissing the nape of Kiba's back while still panting heavily and rubbing my hands over his body. "Did you cum?" I asked out of breath as my hand rubbed up his side.

"I was too absorbed in being taken by you, I didn't even focus on mine"

I reached around to his cock and felt how dry and hard it was. I began stroking him quickly. Less then two minutes later of me stroking his cock, he blew his load, covering my bed sheets and my hand of his cum. Kiba was panting heavily. We stayed like that. Holding him close to me by his waist, our legs entangled. "Best sleepover ever" I hear him whisper before my eyes fell shut.


End file.
